Sea of Ashes (One Shot)
by 11JJ11
Summary: After Ash earns the Champion Title from Lance, he finds his Gym Journey at an end. He is unsure of what to do next. So he (uncertainly) takes some love advice from Brock, but he is unsure, Misty is just a friend, she doesn't think of him in any other way... Right? Meanwhile a mischievous Pikachu and Togetic attempt to get their trainers together. Pokeshipping.


**This is my first one shot, and it's for Valentine's Day. This will be a Pokeshipping story, this is also my first shipping story, so it might be a little bit cheesy... But oh well, I like it!**

* * *

"Pikachu, get up!" Ash called.

"Dragonite, we will _not_ be losing our title! Now stand!" Lance shouted at the Dragonite.

Pikachu pushed himself to his feet, shaking. This battle was pushing him to his limits, but he wouldn't give up, yet.

The Dragonite stood up, very weak. Pikachu and Dragonite glared at each out.

"_Both Dragonite and Pikachu are up!"_ The announcer's voice blared through the stands, "_This match will be a close one!"_

"Dragonite, Dragon Rush, now!" Lance roared, and his Dragonite became surrounded in a vibrant blue light. He leapt up into the air, and rushed towards Pikachu.

"Dodge!" Ash cried. Pikachu trembled, but managed to pull off a Quick Attack and ran out of the away, collapsing to the ground as Dragonite slammed into the battlefield. Dragonite shuttered as he turned to face Pikachu.

"_Ash's Pikachu manages to dodge, but that seemed to take that last of its energy! It looks like Lance has this battle in the bag!"_

"Well Ash," Lance said, looking across the field at his challenger, "This has been a wonderful battle, but it looks like I'll be the one holding onto the Champion title. Dragonite, finish with Aqua Tail."

Ash gritted his teeth, "Come on Pikachu! You can do it! Use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu glanced at Ash, then back at the Dragonite. Pikachu then looked at his paws, thinking. He felt so weak... _But..._

A swirling mass of water began to form around Dragonite's tail. The dragon-type panted, but charged at Pikachu. The crowd held its breath, and Dragon turned, swiping its tail and the whirlpool at Pikachu.

_... But he wasn't giving up now!_

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, now in worry.

Pikachu used the last of his strength, and slammed an Iron Tail into the field. The force shot him up into the air, and the Aqua Tail slashed right were he had been standing. Dragonite's face became confused as he realize that the attack had missed. He turned around, looking for Pikachu.

"Above you Dragonite!" Lance shouted, "Hit it with Dragon Claw!"

Dragonite looked up, his claws glowing green.

"Awesome Pikachu! Now use Thunderbolt!" Ash cried.

Dragonite launching himself into the air, and Pikachu's cheeks began to spark. He concentrated all of the electricity he could summon, and aimed it right at the Dragonite as it rushed up to meet him.

Dragonite shrieked at the Thunderbolt hit it, but it continued flying towards Pikachu, and struck out with his claws. Pikachu was flung to back the ground by the force of the attack, and Dragonite doubled over, the damage of the Thunderbolt sending him crashing into the field.

Pikachu once again attempted to stand, he was on the end of his rope. If Dragonite could pull of one more move, this was all over.

"Dragonite, get up now," Lance's voice was solid and firm. His Dragonite opened its eyes, and pushed itself up to one knee, wincing.

"Pikachu, hang in there..." Ash muttered as Dragonite struggled to stand.

Dragonite's face was outlined in pain as he attempted to to push himself to his feet. After a moment's struggle, he collapsed to the ground, his strength gone. The crowd was silent as the judge inspected Dragonite.

"Dragonite is unable to battle!" The judge declared after a moment of tension.

"_Dragonite loses the match, and the battle goes to Ash and Pikachu!" _The announcer echoed, and the crowd began to scream, "_Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the new Indigo Plateau Champion, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" _The announcer cried.

Ash stood there for a moment, and then he ran towards Pikachu, scooping him up, "Pikapi!"

"We did Pikachu! We won!" Ash embraced the small mouse, pure joy flowing through him. He did it, after six years of traveling, he had finally reached his goal.

"Dragonite, return," Lance said regretfully, "You did wonderfully," The fallen dragon-type was recalled to the Pokeball, and Lance made his way across the battlefield towards Ash, holding out his hand, "That was an extraordinary battle Ash. All of your Pokemon were amazing."

Ash took Lance's hand and shook it, "Thank you sir, for giving me a battle that I will never forget," Ash replied. Lance smiled, unpinning his champion metal and pinning it to Ash's shirt, he then raised Ash's hand above his head.

"All hail the new Champion," Lance declared, and the crowd began to cheer louder than ever. Pride and relief flowed through him, this is how he'd imagined it, this is what he'd dreamed of. The feelings he felt that day would've been perfect, except for one thought that went through his head:

_Now what?_

*/*/*/

Ash sighed, and slumped against the wall. If his mother had saw him now she'd probably freak out about he was getting his new suit wrinkled, but Ash could care less. Ash shifted uncomfortably, unsure of where to go. The old fashion ballroom was packed full of people, friends and league members, all of whom were dressed in elegant clothes.

The Celestial Dance was an age-old tradition, going way back to the ancient Kantonian times, usually taking place after a war or great battle was won, were the hero of the battle would be honored and revered, a feast being held their honor. The Celestial Dance was still held to this day, but instead of a war hero, they honored the new League Champion. Just like they were doing now, with him.

"Pikapi," A muffled voice called, and a small yellow mouse leapt onto Ash's shoulder. Pikachu nuzzled Ash, his cheeks bulging. Pikachu's mouth was stuffed with berries. Pikachu deposited the stolen goods into his paws, studying his prize.

Pikachu's ears drooped when he saw the Tamato berry in his stash, glanced at Ash, then tossed it to the floor, then proceeded to eat the less spicy Oran berries. Ash frowned at fallen berry, but didn't comment.

Ash glanced up, searching the crowd for his friends. Bonnie and Max were lingering by the dessert table, comparing their Dedenne and Treecko. Clemont and Cilan were talking nearby, Clemont keeping a close eye on his younger sister as she downed a handful of chocolate.

May, Dawn, and Serena were off in another corner, most likely talking about Contests and Showcases while Iris and Clair were chatting with Lance. Iris seemed to be in heaven as she talked to the Dragon-Master, Lance, who spilled his punch in surprise as Axew leapt out of Iris's hair to greet him.

Tracey, Professor Oak, and Delia were all sitting with Agatha, from the Elite Four. Oak and Agatha arguing about something, while Delia and Tracey sat uncomfortably off to the side, smiling uneasily as the quarreling echoed a bit throughout the room.

Meanwhile Brock was in a deep conversation with a female that Ash had never seen before, but she seemed completely entranced by Brock as he spoke, her eyes never leaving his. Ash got a small smile at this, but it vanished just as quickly.

"Cha~" Pikachu cooed happily was he ate his last berry, then he gave Ash an affectionate lick on the cheek.

"What do we do now Pikachu?" Ash asked with a sigh, sitting up, and he began to pace a bit. Pikachu glanced at him, confused, "I mean, this was our goal, to be a champion, a master. Now we're here, so now what? I have more than enough Gym Badges, besides, I don't think Gym's are use to having champions as challengers," He chuckled a bit, then looked up at the elegant chandelier above the dance floor.

The floor was devoid of dancers, and the musicians currently taking a small break. Of course once it started up again he was sure people would expect him to dance like before. A small shudder ran through him at this thought, he was horrible at dancing, especially "traditional" ballroom dancing.

"I suppose we'll just keep training, because we'll have our own challenger at the next league. Do you think we can hold our title buddy?" Ash glanced at Pikachu.

"Pikapika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Well well, Ketchum," A smug voice said from behind Ash, "Stealing my bike one day, becoming the Champion the next."

Ash's heart skipped a beat in surprise as turned, a spunky orange hair girl stood there, smirking, hands on her hips. Ash stared at her, "M-misty!?"

"What? I thought I wouldn't be here for your big party?" Misty asked as Ash gawked at her.

"Pikachu-pi!" Pikachu called out joyfully, leaping into Misty's arms.

"Do you know how much I've missed you-" Misty said, looking at Ash, then she quickly turned her gaze to the small mouse in her arms, "- Pikachu?"

"Cha!" Pikachu let out a squeal of delight, climbing onto Misty's shoulder, and then Pikachu froze, "Pi... _Pipipi?"_ He asked, looking at a small Pokemon flying above them. The Togetic swooped down, hovering in front of Pikachu. Pikachu jumped at gave the flying-type a huge hug, and Togetic lifted him into the air using Psychic, "Chu!"

Misty smiled as the two friends were reunited, "Togetic showed up in front of my gym a few weeks ago, I don't know why she came back from the Mirage Kingdom and the Togepi Paradise, but I'm glad she's back... What are you staring at?" Misty turned back to face Ash, who hadn't change positions since she had shown up.

"You're... You're wearing a _dress,"_ Ash finally said, still gaping at Misty. She smacked him, "...ow..."

"Of course I'm wearing a dress you idiot!" She shouted, "The invitations said to dress nicely! Besides, this is not the first time I've worn a dress!"

"... Willingly," He muttered.

"_What?"_

"Nothing!" Ash quickly added, turning his gaze towards Togetic and the floating Pikachu, "But yeah, Togepi's back, that's awesome!" Misty rolled her eyes, but she too looked up at Togetic, smiling.

Ash glanced at Misty again from the corner of his eyes. She was wearing a long flowing turquoise dress, it was made of a silky, fitted material, with silver-colored sequins decorating the lower half. The sleeves fell past her shoulders, also with sequins on it. The dress looked almost like rippling water when she moved.

Ash flinched as music began to fill the room, and he looked towards the concert stage. The musicians had returned, and were beginning to play. People began stand and head towards the dance floor, everyone taking up some foreign dance steps.

"Hey Ash," Misty said, looking at the dance floor, "We should go dance too!" She looked over at Ash, excitement glittering in her viridian eyes.

"Nah," Ash said, yawning, "I don't like dancing. I learned my lesson at the Shalour Gym... Maybe I'll just grab something to eat instead."

"Oh," Misty muttered, disappointment in her eyes, they stood there for several moment, then she said, "I'm going to go get a drink..."

"Okay," Ash replied, "See you later," He stretched.

"Sure," Misty said a bit coolly, and she slipped off into the crowd. Ash watched to go, then focused his gaze on the dessert table.

"Ash, you idiot!" A voice hissed from behind Ash, he flinched and spun around, only to find Brock glaring at him.

"What?"

Brock shook his head, "If a girl asks if you want dance, it means that _they_ want to! You can't just say no to that!"

Ash laughed, "This is Misty we're talking about, she's not into that kind of stuff. Besides she understands that I can't dance."

Brock looked at Ash, "You can sometimes be an idiot about these things Ash," Brock said.

"You haven't had much luck yourself Brock," Ash replied with a smile.

Brock glared at him, "Maryann and I are becoming really close!" He snapped back, "She had to take a call, so I figured I'd come over here and give you a few pointers."

"Alright then," Ash said, crossing his arms, "You say that Misty wants to dance with me, so I do I 'fix' this then?"

"You march right over to her, tell her you're sorry, and ask her to dance!" Brock said, moving his arms dramatically.

"Thanks Brocko," Ash rolled his eyes, "You know I was joking, Misty isn't dying because I told her no."

"You don't know that Ash," Brock replied, "Girls take things way more seriously than you think."

"Brocky! I'm back!" A voice called, and the blue haired girl Ash saw with Brock early came running over, "Sorry I took so long!"

"Hey Maryann," Brock said, perking up, "It's just fine, here, this is my friend Ash. Ash, this is Maryann, I was telling you about her early."

Maryann studied Ash, "You're friends with the Champion? You're just full of surprises Brock," She pressed against him.

"Maryann, may I have this dance?" Brock asked her, bowing slightly, she giggled and nodded, and Brock led her to the dance floor, throwing a meaningful glance at Ash.

"Toge!"

"Pika!"

Dancing in mid air, above the ballroom floor, was Togetic and Pikachu. Togetic's eyes were glowing as she kept Pikachu in the air with Psychic, and they were prancing around as if the air were solid. Ash pressed his lips together, then scanned the crowd for Misty.

He spotted her by the drinks, swirling a glass of punch around half heartedly. Ash frowned, she did look down. What if Brock was right? He sighed, then made his way over towards her.

"Hey Mist," He said as he approached her. She looked up at him, then back down at her drink.

"Oh, hi Ash."

That was cold...

Ash gulped, "Um.. Misty?" He asked uncertainly, and she looked at him again, "Er... Look and Togepi and Pikachu, aren't they cute?" He pointed up towards the dancing duo. Misty glanced at them, shrugging.

"Yeah."

"Well..." Ash felt heat rising in his face, what was he doing? This was Misty! They were best friends, she understood him, right? He didn't need to do this! "Well, I think that you were... um right, earlier."

Misty now made eye contact with Ash, her gaze still cold. Ash swallowed again, palms sweaty. What was wrong with him? He was never like this! "That, well, this is a traditional ball... and we should, um, honor that.. and..." He muttered something, glancing down.

Misty stiffened a laugh, his face was bright red, all the way up to his hair. "What was that Ash? I didn't catch that last part."

Ash's hands attempted to go into his pockets, except for his suit pants didn't have any. Finally in a small voice, he asked, "Will you dance with me?"

Misty couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. His bright red face was clashing with his red tie, and he refused to make eye contact with her.

Ash's heart dropped as he heard Misty laughed. What was he doing, he knew what Misty was like! Of course she wouldn't want to dance, why did he listen to love-sicken Brock? Now he was embarrassing himself in front of her!

"That would be wonderful Ash, I'd love too," Misty said kindly, and Ash jerked his head up, did she say yes?! _Woah, calm down Ash, _he told himself, _She's just a friend._

"G-great!" He stuttered, thinking, then he held out his arm, and Misty place hers on his as he guided her to the dance floor. His heart was pounding. _What do I do? What do I do?_

"You okay Ash?" Misty asked.

"I don't know how to dance," He confessed in a quiet tone, and Misty laughed, "Hey!"

"Here," She said, "Put one hand here," She guided his hand to her waist, "And then hold up your other hand," Ash complied, and she placed her hand into his, and her other one on his shoulder.

"Now what?" Ash asked quietly.

"First you lead me to the floor," She whispered back, "Then we dance, but let me lead, okay?"

"Y-yeah," He guided her onto the dance floor, trying to ignore the whispers people were giving him, then he took up the position Misty had just shown him, and she did the same. They stood there for a few seconds, then Misty began to move her feet.

"Don't be so stiff, just follow my lead," She whispered. Ash nodded, gulping, began to copy Misty's steps. The song that was playing was unfamiliar, but lively at the same time. Their dancing was simple, and he stumbled a few times, but he was doing it! Or, Misty was doing it for them...

Ash let out a small shudder as the song ended, and Misty paused as well, "You were right," She said, "You are a horrible dancer."

"Thanks," Ash said, rolling his eyes.

"Will everyone please clear the dance floor?" A voice called, and everyone turned towards the musicians, were Lorelei stood, speaking into a microphone, "The next song is especially for the Champion and his date this evening, and they will have the floor to themselves!"

"What?" Ash blinked, staring at Misty, who seemed just as surprised. All of the other dancers began to walk off stage, leaving Misty and Ash alone on the floor. All conversation in the room died down, everyone turning to watch the next dance, "Misty..." He whispered urgently.

"Just calm down," She whispered back, "I'll lead you again..."

"The next song will is called Lunar Skies," Lorelei said, "It is a traditional song that the king and queen would dance to when the Celestial Dance was first held, we will now have our champion and his date dance to the same song," Lorelei back off the stage, and the musicians raised their instruments. The lights in the ballroom all dimmed, except for a light blue one, which illuminated the dance floor, right above Misty and Ash.

"Pikapi chu Pikachu-pi!" Pikachu called down, he was now sitting on a chandelier, with Togetic hovering next to him.

"To-tic-a!" Togetic chirped.

Ash quickly glanced around at his audience, then back at Misty. He swallowed his fear, then once again took a dancing posture with Misty, one hand on her hip, and his other hand clasped in hers. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and the music began playing.

Misty once again began to lead Ash in the dance, and he closed his eyes, concentrating, this couldn't be to hard, right? He opened his eyes, and looked at Misty. Her gaze was aimed at the floor as they pranced around, and Ash couldn't take his eyes off her. She was very pretty tonight, in the dress and her hair down.

"I think I got it," He whispered to her, "Let me lead."

She looked up at him, doubtfully, but he took up leading her in the dance, moving perhaps a bit more slowly than he should've, but he didn't care. Someone in the crowd chuckled, but he ignored it. He just focused on Misty's eyes, that's all that matter right now.

The blue light on the dance floor slowly began to change as the song progress, becoming greens, purples, and colorful yellows. The song became quicker and more upbeat as the song progressed, forcing Ash increase his dancing speed.

Ash brought Misty in close as the song ended, and they stood there for a moment, her head resting against his chest. Everyone began to clapped, and Ash released Misty, and he smiled at her, "Looks like I can dance."

She smiled back, "Sort of."

"Pikapi!" Togetic and Pikachu were flying down from the chandelier, Pikachu on Togetic's back. He leapt onto Ash shoulder was they walked off the dance floor, Misty behind him. Togetic landed on Misty's head.

"Well Ash, must say that was better than when you were preparing to battle Korrina," Clemont said, walking over to Ash with Cilan and Bonnie. Ash stared at Clemont, it was strange to see the inventor in a suit.

"Well, Misty did most of it," Ash said, scratching the back of his head, "I didn't even want to dance in the first place."

"Then what changed or mind, Ketchum?" Misty asked, crossing her arms, "Why did you come running back to me like a Growlithe?"

Ash blushed, "Well... I didn't want to be-"

"Pikapi chu Pikachu-pi,

Pikachu pi!

Ka-Pi-Chu-Chu-Pi-Ka-Chu!" Pikachu sung, and Ash's eyes widened as he recognized the tune.

"Toge tic! Tic-a togetic!

Toge toge ticatic!" Togetic added with a giggle. Misty's face began to heat up too.

_(Ash and Misty_

_Sitting in a tree!_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

_First comes love! Second comes marriage!_

_Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!)_

"Are they singing..." Cilan asked, raising an eyebrow, laughing.

"Cut it out Pikachu," Ash grumbled, glaring at the giggling mouse. Pikachu just laughed harder, jumping off Ash's shoulder and bolted through the crowd, and Togetic flew after him, their giggles fading as they ran.

"You aren't getting away that easily," Ash growled, and took after the fleeing Pokemon. Misty looked apologetically at Cilan, Clemont, and Bonnie.

"Sorry," She muttered, and she went after Ash.

"Brother," Bonnie said, tugging on Clemont's sleeve, "There are so many pretty girls here, let's go find you one to keep you!" She took off into the crowd.

"No, Bonnie!" Clemont reached to activate his Aipom Arm to stop her, panicking. Then he realized that he didn't have his backpack, "Bonnie! Don't you dare do anything!" He shouted, running after her.

"Well," Cilan muttered to himself, "This recipe is bound to end with some bitter tastes," He glanced at where Misty and Ash had ran off, "But this one... Still needs time to simmer."

*/*/*/*/

"You stupid little rodent," Ash muttered, though he wasn't truly angry. Ash had managed to corner Pikachu on an empty balcony outside, but the mouse had escaped on Togetic, flying down into the courtyard below. Ash scanned the garden below, but it was night time and he could barely see anything.

"No sign of the singing culprits, huh?" A voice asked Ash.

"Nope, your little bird lead the escape," Ash replied, turning to Misty. She smiled, closing the balcony doors behind her and joined Ash by the railing.

"They were just messing around," Misty said, "Don't be mad at them."

"I'm not..." Ash muttered, "I'm just... embarrassed, I guess," He leaned against the railing, "Everything's different now that I am the Champion, like everything I do is being watched. I just can't be myself anymore, because everyone expects something else from me."

Misty slapped the back of his head, and Ash yelped, rubbing it and glaring at her.

"You idiot! Don't try being someone you aren't! You shouldn't bow to what the world wants you to be!" She shouted at him, "Whose dream was it to be the Champion? Yours or theirs? You _will_ be yourself, Ketchum! And if they don't like it then they will just have to suck it up! You are Ash and if you try to change I'll beat you to a pulp!"

"Okay," Ash chuckled, "Okay, calm down, I won't change if you don't want me too."

"You better not Ketchum," Misty said, crossing her arms. Ash smiled, she looked so cute when she pouted.

"Well," Ash said, taking a step towards her, "You better not go changing either Mist, because you are just fine the way you are."

Misty flushed a bit, looking down, "I'll have to think about it Ketchum," She inched towards him. Ash blinked as his heart began to race. What was wrong with him, was he scared of her? No, he didn't feel frightened, he felt...

He reached out and put an arm around her, and she leaned her head onto his shoulder. His heart beat began to thump even faster, "But then again Mist," He whispered, "Is change call that bad?"

She turned towards him, laying her head against his chest, "I suppose if it is for the better..." Her voice was so quiet that he was surprised that he heard it at all. He wrapped his other arm around her, and felt several faint _thumps_. Echoing against him. _Misty's heart_. He thought dimly.

Misty lifted her head, planting a kiss on his right cheek, then broke out of the hug, bolting away. Ash stood there, frozen as his hand reached up to touch his cheek.

"Misty... Did you just..." Ash muttered.

Misty stood there for a moment, her face red, she shook a bit, "I'm sorry!" She gasped, then she turned and ran out the balcony and back into the empty hallway.

"Misty, wait!" Ash called, racing after her. He caught a flash of her aqua dress as she turned into another hallway. She didn't stop running, but Ash was faster than her, and grabbed her shoulder as he caught up.

She froze as he forced turned her around, she avoided eye contact as Ash stared down at her. "Misty..."

"I'm sorry!" She cried, "I wasn't thinking! I'm sorry..." Two tears brimmed her eyes. Ash didn't reply, but didn't let go of her either. Misty began to shake, was he mad...?

Suddenly two hands grabbed her face and a pair of lips were pressed against hers. Misty let out a silent gasp of surprise, _was he...?_ Ash's arms pulled her into a tighter embrace as Misty returned the kiss.

Misty didn't know how long they stood there, but she didn't care. Her heart was pounding so hard that it threatened to burst. After six years, she had finally gotten the courage to admit her feelings to blockhead... and he didn't push her away!

Finally Ash broke away from the kiss, "Misty... I-" He gulped, "I think I love you?"

"That didn't sound too convincing," She muttered, her heart still racing.

He swallowed, "I- I do love you," He said again, testing the words, "I love you," He said once again, but this time he sounded certain.

"I love you too, Ketchum."

'_Now what'?_ Ash thought to himself, _That doesn't matter, I'll be happy with whatever comes next... Especially with you Misty._


End file.
